


Of Rose Queens And Witches

by TheDreamWriter1



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamWriter1/pseuds/TheDreamWriter1
Summary: Weiss Schnee, the local witch who has been terrorizing local towns, is finally confronted by the Local Princess,Ruby Rose of the Xiao Long kingdom. What happens when these two very different people meet?(Oneshot)





	Of Rose Queens And Witches

**Author's Note:**

> (Hey guys. It's the author. This story was posted on my Tumbr, a-fucking-fish-wwizard. I hope you all enjoy)

The local witch, Weiss Schnee, growls as she sees her now ruined house. She turns to the culprit. "YOU"! she yells.

The culprit, a sixteen year old princess, whom Weiss knows as Ruby Rose of the Xiao Long house, jumps into the air and yelps when Weiss calls on her. "Y-yes"? Her silver eyes dart side to side.

"You motherfucking motherfucker," Weiss says. "Do you see what you've done to my house"?

"I-it was an accident-"

"Fuck your accident". Weiss says. "My house is destroyed. Do you know who I am"?

"A white girl"? Ruby asks.

"No! Well, yes. But thats not the point. And you're white to"! Weiss says. "Look at my house. It's ruined. Ugh. Its gonna take hours to recreate with magic".

"You are a witch"! Ruby says, "Even if it takes hours, at least you have a house. Which is more than I can say for some of the people you've terrorized". 

"Why the fuck are you even fucking here"? Weiss says, ignoring Ruby's question. 

"Huh? Oh thats right". Ruby unsheaths her sword. "I'm here to smite you. For all the trouble you've caused and the people that you've hurt. Have at thee". Ruby charges at Weiss. She swings her sword but Weiss simply flies into the air. Far above Ruby. 

"Oh fuck. I forgot you could do that". Ruby laughs nervously as Weiss glares at her.

Weiss clears her throat and pulls out her wand. "From this day forth, I curse men to simply find you revolting, you will also never be able to find a husband". Pink sparks came from Weiss' wand. They flew into Ruby. She looks alarmed for a minute before a look of relief came over her. Then she runs away.

Weiss stares at the space that once contained Ruby. She grins smugly and crosses her arms over her chest. "This is the greatest day of my life".

-Two weeks later-

"This is the worst day of my life". Weiss Schnee complains as she reads the newspaper. One of the colums reads: 'Local princess, Ruby Rose, comes out as a lesbian'. 

Weiss gets out of her chair and gets out of her house. She runs to the kingdom of Xiao Long and to the castle when she slams into someone. She lands hard on the ground and gets to her feet. Her face is still facing the ground as she dusts herself off.

"I am so fucking sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and-" she looks up and abrubtly cuts herself off as she sees Ruby.

"You"! She yells. But then she notices something about Ruby. Her first thought is 'Holy fuck. Did you somehow get really hot'?

Ruby giggles. "Thats a weird way to finish an apology".

All color drains from Weiss face as she realizes that she just said that out loud. Then she blushes. "I didn't mean to say that out loud. I'm so sorry, but part of my brain is saying you're hot and the other part is saying I'm angry at you and I don't know which side to listen to and-"

Ruby cuts Weiss off by kissing her. Once they part, Ruby grins at Weiss' face, which has somehow gotten redder. 

"Please stop talking and just follow me into the castle. I want you to meet some people". Ruby says as she drags Weiss into the castle.

'Scratch that,' Weiss thinks, 'this is the best day ever'


End file.
